Dreams of the Wind
by White Tiger5
Summary: *COMPLETE**FINISHED**AND WITH A SEQUEL ON THE WAY IF REVIEWERS SO DEMAND IT*It has some language in it. What happens when Rogue finds out she can touch a certain someone??
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't know, nor will I ever own any part of the fortune that is X-Men. The characters you read about here are not mine, just the thoughts and ideas. And if any person reading this feels like 'I've read this before', then that's probably not mine either. Its probably a thought I picked up out of another fan fiction!  
  
Prologue: The Dream  
  
It was happening again. I was reliving The Dream. The dream that I have had ever since the last night I spent with the Brotherhood. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad dream. It was a great dream. I just wish I knew if it meant something or if my mind was just playing tricks on me.  
That day had been like any other since I had joined the Brotherhood. A crappy day at school followed by a minor tussle between the Brotherhood boys and the so labeled "X-geeks". I had pretty much stopped fighting against the X-Men. I wasn't sure why at the time, but I guess my heart wasn't in it.  
That night I came home and fixed my boys some supper. I was the only girl in a house with four guys, so of course I was the designated cook. Todd really wasn't picky, (he ate flies for crying out loud) but I always fixed him something nice. He wasn't much to look at, but deep down he was a real sweetie. Lance and Pietro had taken a liking to my southern dishes as well, and Freddy, well Freddy ate anything. We all piled around the t.v and ate. After doing the dishes I went to bed.  
It must have been around 2 A.M. when it happened, I don't know for sure, I never looked at my clock. I remember a breeze floating through my room and over my face. It was a nice gentle breeze and it had the most wonderful smell. I didn't know you could smell in dreams, but in this one I could. After the breeze everything went still. If it had ended there I wouldn't have even remembered it the next morning, with it just being a breeze and all, but then it came back and this time it lingered. It was a kiss. At least it felt like a kiss. That's when I knew it had to be a dream. Because whoever this dream kisser was I wasn't sucking him dry. And then it was over and I finally opened my eyes. All I saw was my curtains fluttering in the early morning breeze.  
That was The Dream, but now that I'm at the Xavier Institute I have dreams about The Drean. Don't tell anybody but sometimes I imagine its Pietro kissing me. Everyone thinks I have a thing for Scott, but that's not true. Pietro is my best friend (and even though he'll never know it he holds the key to my heart). Well he was until I left the Brotherhood. Now I never get the chance to talk to him, now he's the enemy. But its hard to think of my boys as being the enemy. Even when we fight them I feel like I'm standing on the sidelines letting everyone else do the work. My job is to stand their and pray that my new family wont hurt my old one.  
But that's the scoop on The dream, the dream I dream every night, that is until.......  
  
The Story Begins  
"ROGUE!!! You have to wake up, like, right now. Geeze you are, like, always sleeping so late, why do you even bother setting the alarm clock?" That was Kitty, my roommate. As much as I love her there should be a law about rooming a morning person with a non morning person.  
"GRRRR go way." That was normal morning reply. Even though I could just crawl out of bed and et ready Kitty and I had sort of started a morning tradition.  
"Nope, you like have to get up now. If you don't I'll like have Kurt bampf you to the cafeteria in your cute hello kitty pjs." That was a new one for Kitty. When did hello kitty come into this. And then I looked down.  
"Damnit Pryde. You phased these stupid things on didn't you?" I jumped out of bed and lunged for her. "Why can't you just follow the tradition and let me wake up on my own?? No you have to put me in dorky pjs, and threaten me?"  
Kitty looked hurt, "Rogue, I didn't just put you in the pjs, Kurt took pictures!!" She flashed me the Polaroid before phasing through the floor.  
My jaw practically hit the floor, "PRYDE" I screamed. I had never moved so fast in my life. I thanked my lucky stars that I had taken a shower the night before. All I had to do was get dressed. I ripped off the traitorous Hello Kitty pjs and threw on the cloths that were stacked neatly on my desk. First the jeans, "what the hell happened to mah jeans??" They fit me like a second skin, but there wasn't any time to worry about that now. I pulled on a tank top and a gauzing shirt that was lying there. They looked new, but I didn't want to take the time to really inspect them. I was in such a hurry I didn't even put my usual Goth makeup on. I always had my emergency kit at school. I ran down the stairs and into the cafeteria praying that Kitty hadn't gone though with it. I walked right into......  
  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Rogue, Happy Birthday to you!!!!" My eyes started to tear. The whole entire school was standing there singing me happy birthday. I didn't even know they knew when my birthday was. And right in front stood the X-Men, and OMG, Logan was actually singing with everyone else, and smiling about it! Next to Logan stood Kitty and Kurt. They held a huge plate of chocolate pancakes that they knew were my favorite. And they had that puppy dog look on their faces begging me not to be mad at them. At that I really did cry and I ran and hugged everybody. Today was the best birthday ever!! But then I left with the others to go to school..........  
  
Review Review Review!!! Please Review!! Also if you can give me any suggestions for the title I would appreciate it!! 


	2. Part 2

Sorry I left it with that unfinished sentence!! I was in the middle of writing it when I had to go clean or something!! I don't remember what my mom made me do. You would think I sophomore in college wouldn't get bossed around by her mom, but she does. Of course you would also think a sophomore in college wouldn't watch cartoon network, but she does that to!! And just so you know, ALOT of college students watch cartoon network haha!!  
  
Anyway Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own, nor will I ever own (dang it) any part of x-men, this is for my own and your amusement.  
  
The Story Continues.......  
  
And it got better. There in the middle of the drive was the most beautiful motorcycle you have ever seen!!! I stood there dumbfounded. My jaw really was scratching the pavement ya'll. Logan came up behind me, "Charles paid for most of it, but I picked it out. Do you like it Stripes?"  
Now, I'm not much of a hugger, but at that moment I didn't really care. I wrapped my arms around Logan and cried some more. I had to get a grip on these tears or my whole reputation would be shot. After hugging Logan and ran over to Xavier and hugged him to, and that's when I realized that the whole school had seen my emotional display. "Ya'll better wipe those grins off yah faces or I'll do it for ya." But of course I was smiling while I said it.  
"The festivities are over, children its time for school," the professor said. "I call shotgun!!" Kurt yelled as he bamfed into the front of Scott's car. Everyone else piled into Scott's car and I was about to too when I heard Logan say, "Kid, you've road my bike plenty of times, you think you'll be ok taken this lady to school with?" As he pointed to the bike. I just hugged him again and jumped onto my new wheels. "Hold it right there Stripes," Logan said. "You don't have an adamantium school, so I bought you this." He handed me a sleek black helmet with white shocks painted down the sides like my hair. "Ah Sugah, I didn't know you cared." I winked at what a softy Wolverine really was, put on my helmet, and beat Scott out of the front gate. 


	3. Part 3

Anyway Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own, nor will I ever own (dang it) any part of x-men, this is for my own and your amusement.  
  
'thought' "talk"  
And Then....  
  
Riding that bike was like a dream. Ok, not as good The Dream, but it was pretty damn close. I pulled into school earlier then usual and parked near the place where Scott parks his car. I got off and started to grin at what a beautiful day it was. I must have stood there longer then I thought because pretty soon Scott and the others pulled up.  
  
Across the street...  
  
Pietro Maximoff paced back and forth slowly. Well, slowly for him that is. 'she should be here by now. I left the institute ages ago. I know good and well Summers doesn't drive THAT slow. What?? What's that noise?' Looking up he saw a lone motorcycle pull into the school. Normally he wouldn't be concerned with it, he didn't know anyone who drove to school on a bike, but for some reason he stood there and watched the figure. It was a girl and as she removed her helmet Pietro gasped. 'that's my Rougie!! Man she looks good. I haven't seen her without her make-up since...  
  
Pietro's Flashback...  
  
It was the night before Rogue left the Brotherhood. I had had a bad feeling all day. I didn't know what it was I just knew it had something to do with Rogue. I spent all day looking after her, she didn't know of course. She would have freaked if she knew I cared about her that much. She got scared when anybody got to close to her. Physically and emotionally. And yet, she had still befriended me. Then, over time, the friendship I felt for her had deepened. I don't know how to explain it. It was just, love. It was like a permanent sugar high, and man do I LOVE sugar highs. Everything, my whole world became centered around Rogue. Hell, even Evan Daniels didn't piss me off as much anymore. I was on cloud nine for a while there. But that night, I couldn't sleep. That weird feeling like something bad was going to happen wouldn't go away. So I did what I normally did. I went for a run. I nice long run to clear my head. When I got back all the windows in the Brotherhood house were dark, but I noticed that Rogue's window was open. I still had that creepy feeling, so I decided to run up there and check on her before I went to bed. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. Like an angel without all of that make-up on. When I saw her laying there I knew it was love. And then I had the best idea I ever had. I would kiss her. She was asleep, she wouldn't know. And I was the speed demon for crying out loud. I was fast enough to give a quick one without activating her mutation. So I swiftly bent down and kissed her. It was only a second but it felt longer for me. I knew one kiss wasn't going to be enough, and I thought to hell with her mutation. If she wakes up and finds me unconscious next to her, well I'll deal with that when the time comes. I leaned back down and kissed again. Slowly this time. And low and behold, nothing happened. No mutation, no pull, no nothing. So I kept kissing her. It was, well wonderful is the only word that comes close to what it was. When I finally pulled back I thought, maybe its because she was asleep. Maybe that's how I could kiss her for so long, but then I saw her eye lids flutter and I knew that she wasn't fully asleep. I zipped out of the window before she knew it was me. I sat there and listened to her while she went back to sleep. I made up my mind to tell her the next day. To let her see that I alone could touch her.  
  
But then Mystique had to go and screw everything up.........  
  
So what do you think?? Please tell me, this is the first story I've written and input is crucial!!!! The next part will be up soon, probably this afternoon if I'm lucky!! Later gators!! GRR J 


	4. Part 4

Anyway Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own, nor will I ever own (dang it) any part of x-men, this is for my own and your amusement.  
  
And Then...  
  
Current time..  
  
Pietro still couldn't forgive Mystique for what she had done to Rogue. Things could have been different. But then again, he might never have kissed her either. And then he never would have known that he alone was immune to Rogues skin. He watched her as she stood there staring at the motorcycle. He was about to go over and wish her a happy birthday when the rest of the x-geeks drove up. 'Man now I have to wait. Maybe I can talk to her at lunch. Yeah, and maybe she'll let me take her out tonight for her birthday, yeah yeah, that'll work.' With a plan forming in his mind Pietro raced off inside the school find Lance and the rest of the boys.  
  
Back to Rogue...  
  
"What took ya'll so long. I've been waiting here for ages!" Rogue called out as the others drove up. Getting out of the car Kitty laughed, "Like, check out the Speed Demon." "Yeah," Scott spoke up, "You better not let Logan catch you riding like that. He'll take it away so you don't out drive him." "Ya, zat or give you extra Danger Room Sessions so you'll never zee your precious baby again," piped up Kurt.  
"That, like, reminds me Kurt. We have to, like, go." Kitty said. "What?? You aren't walkin with me to bio?" Rogue called after them. Before disappearing into the building Kurt called out, "Vell save you a seat fraulin." 'Oh well', Rogue thought. "Anyway guys, off to another day at Bayville High!" "Hey wait," Jean said, " Come home right after school. The professor and Storm have something to do tonight, so the real party is happening this afternoon." Rogue smiled, "I get a party to?? Ya'll I've never had a birthday party." Scott just grinned and put his arm around her, "Its all part of being an X-Man."  
"Oh crap guys, Ah gotta go." Rogue exclaimed. "What is it?" Scott looked worried. "Oh nothing, I was just after that picture this morning I forgot my makeup. I need to get to my locker before school starts, Bye Ya'll." Rogue ran away, never seeing the grins plastered on the others faces.  
  
When Rogue opened her locker a note fell out. She opened it and read:  
"Don't be mad, I like, stole your make-up  
bag. We all decided that like for one day you  
were Going to be your beautiful and like charming  
self. WITHOUT the purple eye shadow and lipstick.  
So our biology project today is for me to like make  
You over. So like Smile, its your birthday.  
Love Kitty!  
  
All the inhabitance of Bayville High heard "PRYDE" echoing through the halls that morning. 


	5. Part 5

Anyway Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own, nor will I ever own (dang it) any part of x-men, this is for my own and your amusement. And as to the reference to M&M's. I'll be danged if I don't own those either.  
  
And Then..  
  
Storming into first period I glared at Kitty and Kurt. You could hear a loud *GULP* coming from the fuzzy elf's throat. "Kitty phased it out of your locker. I had nothing to do with it. I just agreed that you look stunning with out. Please don't hurt me," Kurt blurted out. All I could do was grin, and pull Kurt into a hug. "It's not like I'm not mad at ya'll, especially you Elf. This here valley girl can get a paper sack inta trouble. As for you Pryde." Now an audible *GULP* could be heard from Kitty's direction. "Keep it light. I don't wanna look like no freak's Barbie doll." Kitty squealed, "Oh Rogue thank you thank you thank you. You are going to knock the boys socks off when I get done with you."  
  
Lunch Period....  
  
Rogue was sitting in her usual spot, by her usual self, eating her usual lunch. Feeling a slight breeze behind her, she turned around and was face to face with Pietro. "Morning-Muffin-My-don't-you-look fine-today," Pietro said in his usual speed demon manner. Talking a lil slower now, "And for all intents and purposes don't you dare let me forget to wish you the loveliest of birthdays." Rogue couldn't help but grin, "Morning Sugah, I can't believe you remembered its my birthday. Feel like pulling up a chair and celebrating with me? I packed your favorite." Out of her bag Rogue pulled a Ziploc filled with various colored M&M's. Pietro's jaw dropped and he couldn't help but fidget, "Oh-be-still-my-heart-Roguie-If- you-share-I-swear-I'll-love-you-forever." Of course there was no point in Pietro telling her that he already loved her. He might as wel get some chocolate out of the deal right? "Settle down Sugah. They aint even in your system yet and you are already wiggin out on me." Rogue laughed and tossed him the bag. Rogue just sat in wonder and watched him eat. It was amazing, the only thing that could slow him down was candy. Which happened to make him go even faster afterwards. Chuckling to herself, Rogue just finished her sandwich. When Pietro saw that she was done eating he stopped inhaling the M&M's. Taking a deep breath Pietro figured it was now or never, "Roguie-will-you-go-out-with-me-tonight?" Rogue was stunned, "What did yah just say? I know I gave yah the chocolate but please run that by me again. And slower for pete's sake." Pietro blushed slightly and grinned, "I said .. Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me tonight?"  
  
********************************************************* What do you think?? Don't mean to be mean leaving you hanging like this. I'm jsut taking a slight dinner break. Believe me, I'll update soon. I have so many ideas running through my mind. I can't sit in front of my computer and not type this story. Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	6. Part 6

Anyway Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own, nor will I ever own (dang it) any part of x-men, this is for my own and your amusement.  
  
And then........  
  
Rogue still couldn't believe it. She sat there dumbfounded. Piuetro began to fidget again, "Please?? Come on, I'll give a Pixie Stix!!! Ok maybe that's the wrong approach. Maybe you perfer the sugarless, ok that's a stretch, the less sugar filled Pietro. Dinner. A Movie. I promise, all I'll eat is a few pixie stixs and one, ok maybe two packs of M&M's at the movie. Ok, maybe after the movie. If I ate them during it would no be a pretty picture. I'll even pay and everything. Just tell me weather you want McDonald's or something nicer. Ok the something nicer is a given. Guess I have to dip into Lance's wallet. Ok Roguie please say something. I'm Pietro and even I'm running out of things to say now." He finally shut up and sat there, holding his breath in anticipation.  
Rogue smiled, "Ok Pietro. it's a date." "You wont regret it Roguie. I'll pick you at seven. Now I must jet my pet. Algebra cannot work itself. Although we all wish it could." As he left Pietro picked up Rogue's gloved hand, kissed her knuckles. As soon as he was out of site Rogue hugged her self she was so happy. 'I can't believe this. Pietro asked me out on a date. Seriously. Oh dear God what do I wear? I wonder if there were more new cloths in my closet where these came from.' Rogue threw away her lunch bag and skipped ( yes skipped she was that happy can you believe it?) off to sixth period.  
  
That afternoon at the mansion....  
  
Kitty phased through the door to find Rogue going through the news cloths they had bought for her birthday. "Rogue you look like, totally confused. What are you looking for?" Kitty asked. Rogue sighed, "I need something nice to wear. Like date nice." All she heard was a squeal and then got her arms full of Kitty Pryde. "You have a date? Like when were you going to tell me? Who is he? Like I know the perfect outfit. Jean and I bought you these by the way. Happy birthday!!" Reaching into the pile Kitty pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a dark green, glittery tank top, and a gauzy white long shirt flared at the wrist. "Oh and these too." Kitty pulled out a box. Inside were pairs and pairs sheer tan gloves. "They are like thin. You can even seen your nail polish through them, but they are VERY durable. The Prof. Let us special order them." Rogue's eyes began to tear up again, "Oh Kitty." She pulled Kitty into a hug. "Where is Jean?? I have to thank her to." "Like, do it at the party. Hurry up and change you can wear this to the party and on your date."  
  
As Kitty left Rogue went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she was walking down the stairs towards the sounds of laughter and music.  
  
The party..  
  
As she entered the room everyone turned to welcome her. Jean was the first to walk up and hug her. "You look great Rogue. I hope you like the cloths. I had to probe your mind for the sizes a little bit, but I promise I didn't go any further then that," Jean said with a wink. "They're great Jean, Ah don't how to thank you." Rogue hugged Jean again. Kurt then bamfed in between them, "Ok swister, my turn my turn." He looked as excited as a four year old standing there holding that box. Opening it up I found a stuffed doll. It was blue and covered in the softest fur lining, with sparkling yellow eyes, and a curling, pointed little tail. A ribbon around its neck had the word Elf embroidered on it. I couldn't hold back the tears. I hugged the doll to my chest and then threw myself into Kurt's arms. "She likes it. She likes it," Kurt said beaming. "Of course Ah like it ya big fuzz ball. Now I can take a piece of you with me where ever I go." Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned to Scott and Storm who were also standing there with boxes. From Scott I got a beautifully crafted red quartz window pane. When the light hit it the room would be flooded with a million red sparkles. Storm gave me a wind chime. It was decorated with the different elements of the weather. Each of them had given me a part of themselves. Something for me to always remember them by.  
The Professor cleared his throat, "If our young Rogue is pleased with her gifts, perhaps she would like to cut the cake. Storm and I do have other matters to attend to."  
Rogue stared at the huge cake. It was white cake with chocolate icing, her favorite. On the top were little cartoon faces of each of the X- men done in icing. And in big scrolling green letters were the words "Happy Birthday Rogue." After cutting everybody a more then generous piece of cake, Rogue sat down with Kurt, Kitty, and the rest of the crew.  
Scott spoke first, "So what do you want to do tonight Rogue? A movie? Clubbing? You're the birthday girl so the skies the limit." "Ok," Scott said with a grin, "maybe not the sky. Ha Ha, the prof. Won't let us fly the Blackbird 'unsupervised'." Everyone laughed at the joke, and then Kitty spoke up, "Rogue like has a date tonight." Everyone stopped eating their cake to look up at Rogue. Kurt was the first to speak, "Wit who are you dating might a brother ask?" Scott seconded that question, "Yeah Rogue, who is it?" Jean glared at Scott and Kurt, "It'll be ok guys. Just give Rogue tonight. She'll tell us when she is ready. Don't ruin it for her." Rogue knew that Jean had looked into her mind, but she couldn't be mad. Jean actually seems supportive. 'Of course I'm supportive Rogue,' Jean thought to her. 'I can see how much you like Pietro, and even though I've never tried to read his mind, I know he has feelings for you. The others will learn to accept it. Like they did with Lance and Kitty.' Rogue thought back at the red haired girl, 'Thank you Jean'. Rogue smiled, and they all sat back to finish their cake.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next up..Rogue's date!! I hope ya'll like how this is going. This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far. More should be up later today. I'm writing another story at the same time I'm writing this. So I'm trying to even out the updates between the two. Just review and tell me what you think!! Later! 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just mean. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
And now.....  
  
When the cake was all goneand the Professor and Storm had left Kitty followed Rogue back up to their room. Laying on Rogue's pillow was a single white rose with a note attached.....  
  
'Can't wait to see you. Wear something  
sexy for me!!  
Love and Pixie STix  
you know who!'  
  
"OMG!" Kitty squealed. "Oh please Rogue, like please, tell me who it is. Its not fair that Jean gets to know and like I don't." Kitty continued to pout. Rogue hated it when Kitty did the pouty face so she finally gave in, "Ok, not a word to anyone. I'm going out with Pietro tonight." Kitty just stood there, and said the shortest sentence ever to come out of her mouth since she began to talk, "Sweet!"  
  
At the BrotherHood House..............  
  
Lance was in the living room reading the paper when Pietro breezed through the house. "Hey," Lance yelled, "Where have you been?" Pietro ran down to the living room. "I've been out. Had to pick up some stuff. Oh by the way, can I borrow the jeep tonight?" Lance groaned, "Pietro, Kitty and I are going out tonight. Can't your lil hussy drive you?" Before he knew what happened Pietro was in Lances face, the paper in shreds on the floor. "No-the-lady-cannot-drive-us-you-idiot. That-is-just-sooo-not romantic. And-how-dare-you-call-Rogue-a-hussy? I'll-give-you-five-seconds- to-appoligize-or-I-Swear-you'll-have-nothing-to-wear-tonight-but-your- halloween-costume. From-the-sixth-grade!" Pietro blurted out remembering the pictures of Lance in a Peter Pan outfit. Even though Lance had long since figure out how to translate Pietro's speed talk, his mind couldn't get past one word. Rogue. "Rogue?? Our Rogue?? I mean the X-Men's Rogue??" Pietro just stood there tapping his foot at a million miles a minute. "Yes." Was all he said. Lance just sat there, flabbergasted. "Well.....Why don't we double??" Pietro sighed, "Does it look like I want to spend one of the most important nights of my life at the drive-in watching you and BlabberCat makeout?? N-O. It spells NO Lance! Just forget it. I figure out something else." Having said that Pietro ran back up to his room and then out the front door. A minute later Lance heard the his Jeep pull out of the driveway. The foundation of the Brotherhood house began to shake as Lance screamed, "PIETRO!!"  
  
6:55 Pm, outside of the mansion.........  
  
*DING DONG* Pietro waited outside of the mansion. 'Going-on-a- date-with-Rogue-I'm-going-on-a-date-with-Rogue'. But before his little mind medley could progress any further then 'Going-on-a-date-with-Rogue' The door opened to reveal......................  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ok I know I said this was going to be the date, but the date i coming. I'm going to go write it right now. I just had to post this part, ending right here so ya'll would come back for more!! you know you love me!! at least I hope you do,, send reviews please, wether you love me or hate me!! critisim is good for the soul to. but so is praise:) ok back to "THE DATE" 


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
RECAP!!!!!  
  
*Ding Dong* Pietro handsomely waits on the mansion doorstep (complete with flowers) for the ever ravishing Rogue. (previous story prompt--)  
  
The door opened to reveal......................  
  
The Story Continues.....  
  
'Daniels' Pietro almost growled out, grinding his teeth down. "Maximoff??" Evan exclaimed. Seeing the flowers he continues, "Awww Maximoff you shouldn't have." Pietro couldn't hold it in anymore, "Bite me Bone Boy.." But before he could get any further with his insult a voice from above said, "Uh uh uh Sugah, you wanna take this gal out you betta play nice. Keep ya temper I'll be right down." Pietro looked up to see Rogue disappear back into her room.  
"You're Rogue's date?" Evan blurted out. Pietro's face broke into its usual smirk. 'This could be good,' he thought. Seeing Rogue come down the steps Pietro zipped past Evan. "For you my lady," he said as he handed Rogue the flowers. Rogue blushed slightly and went into the kitchen to get a vase, but paused for a second, "You boys play nice now." And then continued on her way.  
  
In the living room...  
  
"What's up your sleeve Maximoff?? Why did you ask Rogue out?? And how in the world did you get her to say yes?" Evan ranted. "Jealous Spork-I- kins??" Pietro taunted. Evan bristled, "Its Spyke you nimrod. If your going to say it get it right!" Pietro chuckled, "Oh that's right, sporks are those nifty have spoon half fork contraptions you get at Taco-Bell. So what does that make you?"  
"Oh look at mister smarty pants all of a sudden. What'd you do?? Get in the brain line twice??" Evan spat out. "Well its obvious someone didn't get in the brain line at all now isn't it??" Pietro replied. (for a ref. This is from a Will and Grace episode, which I sadly do not own either.) They just stood there glaring at each other.  
  
The kitchen...  
  
"Hey Half-pint," Logan said when he saw Rogue enter the kitchen. "I see your dates here huh?" Rogue smiled, "Yeah him and Evan are duking it out in the living room." Logan sniffed, "Maximoff's your date?? And you left him and Evan alone together?? Do you want to have to rebuild the mansion again?" Finding a vase Rogue watered her flowers, and then her and Logan left to find Pietro and Evan.  
  
Back in the living room...  
  
Seeing the two young mutants facing off against one another. Logan intervened, "Break it up you two, or I'll have you both doing Danger Room sessions for a whole week. And not with each other, with me. I don't care weather you're an X-Man or not Maximoff."  
Pietro grinned at Logan, "Lighten up man. Mary Poppins said the same thing in a nice lil musical number, but you my friend are like a spoonful of whoop-ass. (Against from Will and Grace) Besides, I quote 'I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent' end quote," Pietro finished saying while shooting a glare in Evans direction. Rogue stepped forward and took Pietro's arm, "I'll be back by curfew Logan. And as for you Mr. You behave or there will be no candy for you during the movie." Pietro pouted, 'But at least I can still get the jumbo soda with unlimited refills' he smirked to himself. "And no soda either," Rogue finished saying as if she could read his mind.  
Pietro held the door of the jeep open for Rogue as she got in. When he ran around to get in the drivers side he noticed Kitty phasing into the back seat. "Oh man, how did I know Lance was going to call and rat on me for lifting the jeep?" Pietro continued to pout. Kitty giggled, "Like, yes he called, but there are like a change of plans. Lance rented us a movie. So like, Lance said just drop me off at the 'Hood and pick me up before you like bring Rogue back." Grumbling Pietro climded into the drivers seat. While he cranked it up Rogue leaned over and slipped something into his hand. Looking down Pietro saw a blue Pixie Stix. 'Aww yes my fav,' Pietro thought as he looked up and winked at Rogue. He began to drive into Bayville a grin breaking out across his face.  
  
I know I know I said that this would be the date. But instead of waiting until I got the whole date written I decided to go ahead and put this piece up!! Keep sending those reviews!! And I'll keep churning out the love!! If anyone can think of any funny quotes, tv or movie lines they would like to see added in just send them my way and I'll try to squeeze them in!!! 


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
The Story Continues  
  
Pietro pulled up in front of the Brotherhood House. Before he had even put the Jeep into park Kitty had already phased through. The door to the house open and Lance came striding out. "Lance," Kitty called. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey Pretty Kitty. You ready for a wild night??" Lance said has he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh no yo, Toad supervision in the house!" Toad called out as he and Freddy came out onto the porch. All Rogue could was laugh at the look on Lance and Kitty's faces at the news of Todd and Fred being there during their date. "Is that you Rogue?" Fred called out. Rogue couldn't help but smile, "It sure is sugah." "Yo Yo, does that mean you're coming back to us?? Not that I appreciate you bringing along Kit-Kat there but if it means you're cooking again I'll duck- tape her mouth shut," Toad said as he hopped over to the Jeep. "Hey," Kitty said in a defensive voice.  
Before Rogue could stop him Pietro jumper out of the Jeep. "Guys can I talk to you for a second. Please fellows right this way." Pietro said as he led them off. "Look-can't-you-please-just-go-haunt Blabbercat-and- Rocky?? I'm-trying-to-get-some-mega-mojo-going-here-with-the-Roguester-and- ya'll-aint-helping!" Before Fred and Toad had a chance to translate that Pietro hopped back in the Jeep and took off.  
"So where to the light of my life? The cream in my coffee? The pixie in my stix?" Pietro asked Rogue as the went through town. "Is it off to the 'Quicklove Café' or do you want to see the movie first?" "Quicklove Café?" Rogue asked looking over at Pietro. "You hungry snooky poo?? Gourmet Grub from the Gorgeous Guy of your dreams coming up!!"  
Pietro turned off of the main road and headed out toward the lake. When they got there he reached into the back of the Jeep and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. "Romantic dinner for two coming up." Pietro walked around the jeep and held the door for Rogue. They found a nice moonlit spot on the beach and spread out the blanket. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Rogue?" Pietro asked. Rogue blushed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Thank you Pietro. The irony is that Jean and Kitty picked all of this stuff out." Pietro just grinned, "So they are good for something besides noise makers after all!!"  
Pietro began to set out the food. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes. "So where did you swipe this stuff from Speedie?" Rogue questioned. Pietro pouted, "For your information I got it from that southern restaurant on Main Street. I knew fried chicken and mash potatoes are your favorite and they are suppose to have the best in town. Now eat up. When you are ready to leave we can go for desert at Baskin Robins. Almond Mocha for you my dear. And an M&M mixer for me, EXTRA sprinkles!" Rogue laughed. "And let us not forget," Pietro reached into the basket and pulled out a small box. "No birthday meal is complete without the most wonder birthday present ever." Rogue took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm. A small 'X' surrounded by a heart was inscribed on the front of it. Rogue began to tear up again, "Oh Piety, its beautiful." "Not nearly as beautiful as you," and Pietro leaned in to kiss her........  
  
Dunt Dunt Dunnnnn.....What will happen on the next exciting episode of.....ok ok ok, hoped you like..are things heating up? I think soo. I'm thinking of maybe waiting before Rogue find out they can touch skin to skin. You know, let them build a lil bit more of a relationship. But I'm sure I can think of some type of action to slip into the next chapter!! Just keep those reviews coming!! Later gators!! 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
And Then....  
  
Recap...Inside was a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm. A small 'X' surrounded by a heart was inscribed on the front of it. Rogue began to tear up again, "Oh Piety, its beautiful." "Not nearly as beautiful as you," and Pietro leaned in to kiss her........  
  
'OMG is he really going to kiss me?? He's really going to kiss me" Rogue thought to herself. At the last second she ducked his kiss and scooted away from him. "Pietro, I.. We can't. My skin. I'll hurt you." For a second Pietro got this slight lil frown on his face as if he didn't know what she was talking about, and then it dawned on him. "Oh Roguie I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry that I almost kissed you. I want to kiss you. I'm sorry for rushing it." Pietro picked up her gloved hand and kissed her palm.  
They spent the rest of the meal conversing softly. Talking about all of their hopes and their dreams. Then they just laid on the blanket watching the stars. Pietro's arms wrapped around Rogue. All of a sudden a beeping noise disturbed their peace. "Its my watch," Pietro explained. "I figured we would get caught up out here, so I set my watch so we had enough time to get our ice cream before heading home." "But we missed the movie," Rogue stated. Kissing her palm Pietro replied, "I'll be damned, guess that means you'll have to go out with me again next Friday." Rogue just grinned and helped him pack up the basket.  
After a stop at Baskin Robins they headed back to the Brotherhood house to pick up Kitty. Much to Pietro's disliking. When they pulled up they noticed a loan figure sitting on the porch. Pietro recognized the man as SAbertooth. One of Magneto's Acolytes. "Were have you been. Magneto wants us to." At that moment he realized Rogue was in the Jeep with Pietro. "Well well well, look like juniors been having some fun. And here I thought the Rock head was the only one getting better acquainted with de X-Men. This works out just fine. Magneto sent me to get your help in rounding up a the Rogue but now we get two X-girls for the price of one." Sabertooth reached out a clawed hand to snatch Rogue from the truck.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rogue cried slapping his hand away. Pietro jumped from the Jeep and ran around to pull him away. "Hey Litter breath, hands off. Rogue isn't going any where." "And neither is Kitty," Lance called from the porch, his arm around the trembling girl. Sabertooth growled, "Don't go telling me you going against your ole man's orders. Just load the girls up and we'll be on our way." Pietro stepped in between the large mutant and Rogue. "Hey dummy, 'Call-Dorothy-and-tell- her-to-meet-you-at-the-yellow-brick-road. When-you-get-to-the-end-of-the- road-you'll-see-a-man. Ask-him-for-a-brain. (From Will and Grace) Now- read-my-speedy-freak'n-lips," talking slower now, "The girls stay." With that Pietro launched himself at Sabertooth, slamming a fist into his stomach. Lance called out, "Fred, Toad, its time to bail. Into the Jeep we're making tracks." As Pietro got back behind the wheel Lance and Kitty phased into the back seat. Toad came hopping out of the house, pouncing on Sabertooth's head on his way. Fred picked Sabertooth up and chunked him into the tree line before climbing in the Jeep.  
"This is just great," Pietro scowled. "Now where are we suppose to go?" Rogue looked at him, "Are you willing to keep standing up to your father? I don't think he's going to be to thrilled about you refusing to hand us over." "Yes, I'm through with that old rust bucket." Pietro said. "Yo me to," Todd chirped up. "I never liked him to begin with," said Fred. Rogue touched Pietro's cheek and said, "If your serious, I'm sure there's a place for you with the X-Men."  
  
At the mansion.........  
  
The X-men and the Brotherhood were all seated in living room as Professor Xavier rolled in. Scott spoke first, "I don't think this is a good idea Prof." He shot a nasty look at Pietro and the rest of the boys. The Professor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Fred. You are welcome to stay here of course. If.. You agree to a brief mental scan affirming your descion to remain against Magneto." All four members of the Brotherhood stood up as one. "When do you want to do it Prof?" Lance asked. Xavier smiled, "Follow me into my office. As for the rest of you. I suggest you become acquainted with your new teammates. Lance you can be first, come with me." And Xavier wheeled through a side door into his office. A little while later......  
  
It wasn't as hard as everyone thought to get along with the Brotherhood. True they had been enemies, but most of that was due to Mystique's and Magneto's influence. The most conflict came from Scott and Evan. But over time even that would fade. At one time Evan and Pietro had actually been friends. And Scott and Lance would eventually work out their leadership issues.  
Storm showed the new members to their rooms. They were to get a good night sleep and in the morning their new lives as X-Men would begin....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I thought it would be nice to have everyone under one roof. What I'm planning for Rogue and Pietro should work out better that way. Plus, every good story needs a good conflict. And what better conflict then Pietro sticking it to his old man?? Its getting late. I'm write more tomorrow!! Keep those reviews coming with any suggestions you might have!! Later!! 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
And the story continues......  
  
The next day dawned sunny and bright. It was Saturday, and normally the inhabitants of Xavier's School For The Gifted got to sleep in. But at seven A.M. a very obnoxious banging occurred on Rogue and Kitty's door. Kitty might have been a morning person, but she got pissed if someone messed with her Saturday sleep ins. I guess Rogue was rubbing off on her a lil bit. But no matter how much they tried to ignore it, the banging would not stop. SO eventually Kitty and Rogue crawled out of their beds and answered the door. There stood Lance and Pietro, grinning from ear to ear. "Morning Ladies," Pietro said in a way to perky voice for seven in the morning. Kitty yawned, "Like, its Saturday guys. I know you didn't get all the rules last night, but like *yawn* Saturday is sleep in day." Pietro began to stick his lower lip out, "Well, we just wanted our grand tour, and who better to give it to us then the most beautiful girls in the Mansion??" Lance nodded his head in agreement while at the same time trying to peek down Kitty's sleeper top. Kitty and Rogue just yawned and then said in unison, "Jean's door is down the hall, third on the left." With that they slammed the door in the guy's faces and crawled back into bed.  
The peace and quiet lasted for about another hour. Then the banging started again. Rogue groaned, "Awright already, geeze I'll show you around the damn mansion." She stomped out of bed and flung the door open. Only to be met with the sight of a grinning Pietro holding a perfect daisy and a cup of coffee. "Morning Sweetums, I came prepared." Pietro handed the coffee over then went into the room to add the daisy to the vase with the flowers from the night before. Kitty pulled the covers over her head, and they could barely hear her muffled, "Man, why can't Lance be that sweet. I could use some freak'n coffee too you know. And how about some.." At about that time Lance walked into the room with a breakfast trey of coffee, orange juice, and blue berry waffles. Nudging Kitty with his foot he said, "Cook told me this is your usual Saturday breakfast. So I thought I would surprise you in bed!" Kitty gave a little squeal of delight before covering Lance's face in kisses.  
Rogue groaned at the mushy display of affection and turned to get clean cloths from her closet. "Come on Quickie. I'll change in the bathroom and then we can leave Smoochi and Kins over there to their breakfast."  
Ten minutes later Rogue and Pietro were on their way to the cafeteria. Pietro managed to get arm around Rogue's waist, and he bent down to kiss her covered shoulder. "So what are we going to do today sweetie pie?" Pietro asked. Rogue smacked his shoulder, "If yah gonna use a pet name pick one and stick with it ok? As for today, I figured I'd show you the lower levels. Then Logan will probably want ya'll to do a session. While ya'll are in there I was going to go for a ride on my bike." Pietro pouted, "You don't need that shiny thing when you got me babe. Even all tweaked up that machines got nothing on me. Come on you know its true. I'm one sexy guy." He was wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her, and Rogue couldn't help but smile. "There's that smile I love," Pietro brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
Breakfast went over pretty well. I think Toad and Fred would have joined the X-Men a long time ago if they had known what a good cook we had. So I began to show Pietro around the mansion. He seemed genuinely excited to finally see the Blackbird up close. It wasn't until we neared the Danger Room that he started to fidget again. "Are-you-sure-its-safe- Roguie? I-mean-what-if-tall-dark-and-clawfull-decided-to-run-me-through. How-are-you-going-to-live-without-me?" Pietro was so nervous he was talking fast again. The door to the Danger Room opened and Logan stepped out. "Kid, if you talk like that while we train I swear I'll gut you. I can't stand that speed talk'n crap you teenagers do. And you're the worst one of all." Pietro just gulped and kept his mouth shut for once. As soon as Lance, Fred, and Toad joined him they entered the training room.  
I went up to the control room to watch. The Professor was already there. His voice came over the speaker, "Ok, I'm going to see what you boys can do. I'm setting the training session to level ten. Should you boys make it through the robots and to Logan. Rest assured he can only engage you in hand to hand combat. Ready, Start." With that the room went pitch black for a few seconds, and then the robots attacked.  
They really did fight well together as a team. They had good balance. Pietro and Toad did most of the distracting, since they had speed and agility, while Lance and Freddy went to town tearing everything up. And they actually made it Logan. Of course, they didn't get much further then that. Logan is a one man army after all.  
Sweaty and tired the boys went up to their rooms to get clean. When Logan came into the control room to talk with Xavier I decided to hightail it. Pietro could come and find me in my room. Kitty was in there already, reading a book for school. "Hey Kit-Kat," I said to let her know I was there. She put her book down and turned to me, "SO like, how'd they do?" She was really happy to have Lance around, anybody could tell. Then again, I was happy to, now that I had Pietro. "Level ten, and they were kicking butt to, till Logan showed up." Kitty groaned, "What stupid stunt did they pull?" "They had good team work up until Logan. Then its like, (did I just say that *frown* guess Kitty's rubbing off on me to) they were all out to prove something. Everyone attacked Logan at once, trying to be the big man and take him out. Of course they got in each other way. Fred stepped on poor Toad's tongue. Lance rocked Pietro right off his feet. And during all of the confusion Logan painted them." Remembering it was funny, Kitty and I had a good laugh about it while we could, before the boys showed up.  
Lance came and took Kitty out for the night. The Professor said it was ok as long as they kept an eye out for Sabertooth and contact them should anything happen. Just about everybody else in the mansion went out to. Scott and Jean, even Kurt and Evan left. So Pietro and I basically had the house to ourselves. Not that I was complaining. We spent most of the night watching t.v. and playing video games.  
"Roguie-damnit-quit-kicking-your-adorable-boyfriend's-ass." Pietro growled. I couldn't help but laugh. We were playing Kurt's new dragon ball z game. Pietro hadn't ever played it before, and Kurt had already taught me all of the secret moves. With one last energy blast I finished him off. "Man-you-know-that-is-so-not-fair. Just-wait-till-I-bring-my- games-to-play. You-are-so-going-down-lil-missy." I was so fun to mess with him, and that's when I had an idea. "Wanna play hide and seek Sugah?" Pietro's eyes narrowed in competition. "Oh you are on." "Alright then, when that clock hand gets back around to the one come and get me." With a wink I ruffled his hair ( which he hates hehe ) and ran up the stairs. Pietro sat there watching the clock. For someone like him sitting still a minute was torture. 'Dang female. Had to go and mess up my hairdo. If she was so dang cute and lovable I would...oh yay the minutes up!!' Pietro was up in a flash and ran up the stairs.  
The lower levels were locked down at night from the students so that only left so many places for her to hide. First he checked the closets and the bathrooms. Nothing. He ran back downstairs thinking she might have gotten past someway and checked the kitchen, the cafeteria, and all of the classrooms. 'Dang-it-where-is-she? Should-have-set-some-ground-rules. How-do-I-know-she's-not-outside. No-she-would-have-had-to-come-down-stairs- for-that. The-bedrooms. She's-got-to-be-in-the-bedrooms.' Running back up the stairs Pietro looked in everyone's bedroom. He even checked their closets, and found nothing. He was out in the hall, tapping his foot at a million miles a minute debating on where to look next when he heard a small giggle coming from his room. The one room he hadn't checked.  
Opening the door is saw a lump in the middle of his bed shaking with laughter. "You-lil-minx. I've-been-running-all-over-the-place-and-you've- been-all-nice-and-comfy-in-my-bed?? Not-crammed-in-some-little-closet- somewhere." Rogue pulled the sheet from her head, "But it smells so good laying here Sugar!" "That's-it-your-mine!" Pietro jumped on the bed and started tickling Rogue. "Pietro.please.haha.stop.." Rogue gasped out in between breaths. Pietro kept tickling her. "Not until you say, 'Peter- Pick-a-pack-of-pickled-peppers', five times fast." Rogue tried, she really did, but the words just couldn't come out while he was tickling her. He finally stopped on his own, and just laid on top of her grinning. "You've been spared, but for this gift you must promise me one thing." "What?" Rogue asked as she smiled up at him. "You have to promise to be mind, forever." Pietro reached up to brush a piece of hair from her forehead. Rogue cringed, "Pietro be careful. Do you want to end up in a coma? I don't want to hurt you." Pietro sighed, "Roguie, you could never hurt me, and I'll never do anything to hurt you. I love you Rogue." Tears formed at the edge of her eyes, "I love you to Pietro, but my skin, I can't..." Pietro silenced her with a kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Wow this is an exceptionally long one. I figured I would go ahead and post this for your reading enjoyment while I write some more instead of writing it all in one big chapter. I know it would have sounded good to end the story with chapter ten and then write a sequel, but I realized that I hadn't ever gotten around to them touching, so that is what the next chapter is for. It should only have a few more chapters and then I should be finished. But if reviews demand it I shall think up a sequel, some way , some how!! Gotta jet my pet. Laters!! 


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
Next...  
  
Recap.....Pietro silenced her with a kiss.  
  
The kiss startled Rogue. Pietro soon broke the kiss and looked down at Rogue's surprised expression. "Happy birthday??" Was all that he could say. The look of wonder on Rogue's face was replaced with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him again. Rogue was the one to stop this time. "How is this possible?" She asked Pietro. He sat up, pulling her with him. "I don't really know Roguie. You remember that night before you left the 'Hood?" Rogue nodded and Pietro continued. "Well, all day I had been having this really bad feeling. And, well, I loved you, even back then. That night I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a run. When I got back I saw your window was open. You looked so beautiful and so peaceful sleeping there. Well, I decided I wanted a kiss. I figured since I was so fast I could get a little peck before your mutation reacted. But after that first kiss I wanted another one, and I thought, your mutation be damned. If you woke up in the morning to find me in a coma on the floor I would explain whenever I woke up. But when I kissed you again, nothing happened. No pull, no drain, no coma. I was so happy. I could touch you. You started to wake up, and I figured you wouldn't like to find me in your room in the middle of the night so I left. I was going to tell you the next day. Well, I was going ask you out. But when I got home from school you were gone, and you never came back." Pietro looked up and met Rogue's eyes. A look of understanding dawned on her face.  
"It was you?" She said. "I, I remember that. I thought it was a dream." Rogue giggled (yes giggled). "You want to know something funny? Even though I thought that the kiss was a dream, I always imagined it was you kissing me. I loved you to. Leaving you was the hardest part of leaving the Brotherhood, but I couldn't stay there with Mystique." Pietro reached up and touched her cheek. "We're together now. That's all that matters."  
Rogue laid back down on the bed, and pulled Pietro with her. "Touch me." She said. And Pietro spent the rest of the night doing just that.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tada!!!I know its short, but I wanted there should only be a chapter or two left for this story. I already have some ideas for the sequel though having to do with Pietro and teh gang leaving magneto and all. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. and don't forget to tune in to the next exciting episode!!! 


	13. Part 13 THE END!

Disclaimer: Regrettably I have never, nor will ever own any part of the fortune that is x-men. However, rest assured that if I could own a part of it, it would be Hugh Jackmon's roll as Wolverine ;). Or a handsome Cajun resembling Gambit!! But that's just me. And if you read anything in this story that you felt you have read before, its probably because you have. At certain times in this fic I'm going to be using similar story plots I have read about in other fan fictions. Just so you know, Now On With the Fiction!!  
  
Back to the Story!!!!  
  
Pietro stretched and opened his eyes to the morning sunlight. He was laying in bed with the most beautiful, not to mention one of the most deadly, woman he had ever known. And he loved her. Even more amazing was the fact that she loved him in return. Before Pietro had time to reflect on their wonderful night together someone banged on the door. Rogue pulled the cover over her face with a groan, "Piety make the bad man go away." Pietro chuckled. From the other side of the door Scott's voice could be heard, "Pietro, wake up we need your help Rogue's missing." Pietro sighed and rolled back over to Rogue, "Ok sweetie, you stay here under the covers, I'm going to go see what Mr. Myopia wants. But don't you dare go anywhere we've got some more ravishing to do." With a wink Pietro jumped out of bed to put his jeans and a t-shirt on. With one last quick kiss on Rogue's forehead he slipped out the door.  
  
Out in the hallway....  
  
Before stepping out the door Pietro put an irritated look on his face. "What-do-you-mean-Rogue's-missing?" Pietro asked Scott in his super speedy voice. Scott grabbed his arm and started toward the stairs. "Well, last night Kitty and Lance went out you know. Well when they got home they kind of fell asleep in watching tv. So Kitty didn't go back to her room until a few minutes ago. That's when she noticed that Rogue's bed hasn't been slept in. Her and Lance are out looking through the rest of the mansion for her, but I figured you want to know so you could help." "Great," Pietro thought, 'How am I going to ditch him to get back to Rogue?' Then an idea hit him. "I-can't-believe-this-you-Cykidelic-freak- show. How-can-Rogue-be-missing? You-go-help-Kitty-and-Lance. I'm-going- to-go-grab-my-cell-incase-Rogue-calls. Then-I'll-run-into-town-to-check-it- out." Leaving Cyclops Pietro turned around and headed back for his room. Now all he had to do was get Rogue out. They would just have to make time to ravish each other later.  
  
Pietro's Room......  
  
Rogue suppressed her giggles as Pietro slipped through the door. She could hear him outside speed talking to Scott. She laid there with the covers over her head thinking of the night before. She had never guessed being touch could feel that good. Not to mention some of the other things they had some. Thinking of them even now made her blush. Rogue knew they would eventually have to tell somebody that Pietro could withstand her lethal skin somehow, but she liked the thought of it being a secret just the two of them could share. Scott and Pietro's voices were fading down the hall when Rogue heard the slight *bamf* that ment Kurt had appeared.  
'Oh no Oh no Oh no' Rogue thought to herself. 'Maybe if I lay perfectly still he'll think I'm Pietro and I'm sleeping and he'll go away.' But of course she had no such luck. Kurt made his way over to the bed. "Pietro? Are you still sleeping dude? I vas vondering if I could take your racing game downstairs?? I vant to kick Evan's ass." Getting no reply from the bundle in the middle of the bed Kurt walked over and poked 'Pietro' in the side. "Come on man wake up. I know how much you love it when somebody beats Evan." Kurt began to pull the sheet down slowly and his yellow eyes met a pair of big round green ones. "ROGUE?" Kurt yelled out. Rogue quickly shushed him, "Quiet Kurt, geeze what do you think you're doing?" "What am I doing?" Kurt hissed out. "You're in Pietro's bed. But. How are you in Pietro's bed? I mean how could you and he? Oh this is something I do not want to think about." At about that time Pietro slipped back into the room. Turning around all he could say was, "Busted."  
  
Later that afternoon.....  
  
Pietro and Rogue sat in the med. Lab while Dr. McCoy drew blood samples. The whole mansion had been surprised when they learned that Rogue could touch Pietro without sucking the life out of him. Xavier had immediately ordered tests done to make sure that everything was alright. The X-Men all sat around waiting for the results. Beast could be heard muttering, "Marvelous, absolutely fascinating. This is incredible." Finally Dr, McCoy had a computer print out that he presented to Professor Xavier. "Intriguing!" Xavier explained. "Beast would you mind explaining this to everybody." Rogue was trembling and clinching Pietro's hand. "Well, first of all everything is perfectly alright. Both Rogue and Pietro are in the best of health." Beast began. "As for how they can touch. Well, that is most fascinating. When Rogue comes into skin contact with another living being her mutation activates. It reads the cell and DNA makeup up the being like a map. The mutation then reads this map and gains access into the person's mind, etc. There it absorbs whatever it finds. Memories, life force, and in the case of mutants, their powers. Pietro's mutation as we all know is super speed. This in turn means an increase in his heart rate which leads to increase blood flow and so on. To put it simply you could say Pietro is like a run away train." Everyone around the room chuckled at that. "Hey-I-take-offense!" Pietro snapped.  
Beast chuckled now, "Don't take offense young man. It seems that is why Rogue can touch you. Allow me to explain. Your cells move so fast because of your mutation that Rogue's mutation is unable to keep up. She can't slow the 'map' down enough to read, which means she can't access your powers. So she becomes immune to your touch." "So-that-means-I'm-the- man." Pietro said with a big grin on his face. "So it would seem." Beast replied.  
Logan pushed off from where he was leaning against the wall. Walking over to Pietro he unsheathed his claws. "Listen bub. You do wrong by her, and I don't care how fast you are you'll be in pieces." With a *snikt* Logan retracted his claws, ruffled Rogue's hair and left the lab. Pietro gulped, "Sure thing man." He said in a high strung squeaky voice. Laughing everyone cleared out of the room.  
Pietro looked over at Rouge and winked, "Ready to get back to that Ravishing business?" Rogue kissed Pietro on the mouth, "Last person to the bed room is a rotten egg." And ran out of the room. "You-little-minx!" Pietro called out. "You-better-recognize-who-your-dealing-with." And he raced out of the lab after her.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ok, that's that. I'm going to work on my other story some. Then I'll try and start on the sequel to this!! Review and tell me what you think. And any stuff you would like to see in the sequel!! By guys!! 


End file.
